Black Hearted
by BloodyNightStalker
Summary: While fighting in the final battle Dynamis is dragged down to hell by Rago. When he awakes he finds that he is stuck there. At first he was torture but as things progress Dynamis and Rago face changes in an upcoming relationship. Can it work? And what happens when Hades gets involved? Dynamis X Rago, Slight Herschel X Cycnus, Sexual abuse and swearing, lots of it and Yaoi! Sequal!
1. Chapter 1

Beys clashed against Nemesis but there was no Advil. Dynamis looked around at his peers, the site was not good. They were all wearing down, the battle was getting to them. He took a deep breath and focused, if they didn't win here...

"This is hopelessly boring..." The glowing monster known as Rago said with a smirk. "I will take my leave but first..." His arms raised and swept around right for... "Dynamis!" His friends cried in shock and fear as the Jupiter blader was grabbed harshly. He struggled but no matter how hard Dynamis tried it was fruitless, he could do nothing.

"Now farewell my puny worms. But trust me, this is not goodbye. We will meet again." They watched in panic as their friend was dragged into the depths of hell. "Help!" Dynamis screamed as his vision blurred and his head heaved.

"Please...Help...Me..."

Then, the world went black.

* * *

Ocean blue eyes opened to an endless black darkness. Where was he? What time was it? How long was he out for? He tried to move but couldn't. Dynamis glanced around to see chains and other types of restraints, fear filled him.

"Where in the world am I?"

"Where indeed?"

His eyes went wide in horror as he backed against the wall. "How?" Rago chuckled before stepping out of the shadows, candle light flickered on. With his usual smirk Rago moved closer to his face.

"It's been a while hasn't it? My lovely Dynamis."

Dynamis glared and moved away. "I am not your Dynamis! I'm nobodies!" Rago chuckled again this time it sounded less patient, he took the smaller male's face roughly. "Now listen to me SLUT!" He spat coldly. "You of all people should know not to speak to ME that way!" Dynamis growled and smacked Rago's hand away.

"Don't touch me!"

Rago's red eyes turned to slits, dark power surrounding him. Dynamis' being filled with terror as he was slammed against the wall. Rago stalked up to him and breathed into his ear. "You are to be loyal to me now my little whore because we're no longer in your territory but mine."

Dynamis struggled fearfully as Rago grabbed his neck and began crushing his windpipe. "...Ngh..." The large man laughed manically. "This is fun! We should do this more often!" He squeezed harder and Dynamis chocked.

His vision started to darken again and his body became numb. Suddenly he was released and dropped, air was forcefully returned to his lungs. He coughed wildly as he cradled his pulsing neck. "...M-Monster..." Dynamis hissed raspy as tears brimmed his eyes.

"You're nothing more than a monster! An evil, terrible MONSTER!" Rago glared down at him before taking the chains and breaking them. "If you are going to act like a bitch I'll make you a bitch!" He then violently threw Dynamis over his shoulder and stomped out of the room. Dynamis struggled frantically as he carried down a hall to a room, most likely Rago's. Once inside the room he was thrown on the bed.

Dynamis tried to move, to somehow get away but there was none, he was completely trapped. Rago tore the front of Dynamis' grey robe apart and ran his rough fingers against silken skin. "You really are a goddened beauty aren't you? To bad I have to ruin it."

He moved closer but the greyette refused. "Rago! Do not do this!" He cried but they were left unheard as his attacker bit one of his nipples, Dynamis cried in pain. Rago chuckled at the pained noises that escaped his prey, this was going to be fun.

"Isn't this the first time you've been touched like this?" Dynamis held back his tears as the black son chewed the sensitive nub to shreds, he let out a shaky breath. Rago then released the nub and attacked the other while toying with the already abused one.

"Stop!" Dynamis chocked out with tears coating his face. "Please...Rago...It hurts.." He stopped begging. He already knew that Rago wouldn't stop, he never would no matter what the consequence were. The black haired male looked at his prisoner, a haft-lidded gaze piercing him.

Within seconds Dynamis was forcefully stripped and pinned, his cream body fully exposed. Rago's grin went extremely wide with ideas before yanking the smaller male's legs open.

Dynamis' body pulsed with disgusting sensations as he was ruthlessly violated. His abused body finally gave out and he invited the black comforting darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Rago caught his breath as he got off of Dynamis' limb, unresponsive body. He felt terrible. He looked down at the being he had just roughly ravished and sighed, he hated his. He got up and retrieved his garments before covering the boy with a blanket.

Rago was about to get dressed when he smelled himself. He stunk! Grunting in disgust he stalked to the bath, desperately needing a shower.

* * *

Dynamis felt like dead weight as something got off him. He tried to move but couldn't, everything felt heavy. He opened his eyes to a dim darkness. Trying his hardest Dynamis pulled himself to a sitting position and leaded against the head board. Weakly he wiped the remaining sleep out of his eyes and looked at himself, that was a mistake.

Dynamis starred at his now black and blue skin with disbelief. What had happened after he past out?

No matter how much he gave it he could not remember anything of the night before. Frustrated the Jupiter blader slide off the bed and found the floor, he tripped. Landing with a thud Dynamis cried out. Panting heavily he weakly reached for a blanket and warped it around him but not without noticing something.

It shocked him.

Blood and semen dripped down his legs. The blood was his but the semen was not. Then he remembered last night...He was brutally raped. As much as he wanted to faint his body and mind refused and he instead glanced around the room.

The room was a rich deep purple with a black floor. There was nothing but candle light illuminating the space and a heartless chill held it. Again, holding the sheet securely, he stood. The room swerved and he fell. Hitting the ground harshly Dynamis hissed in pain.

Trembling he looked down at his now bleeding knee, it wasn't bad but it still hurt. Dynamis bit his lip as he wiped away his blood and stood, his body screamed in protest. It took every once of Dynamis' willpower NOT to burst into tears.

_'God help me!'_

Finally, after feeling like forever, he made it to the door and pushed. The door didn't open, it was locked. Dynamis' heart nearly gave out.

_'You have to be kidding me! after all the pain I have gone though to get over here and this is the result?!'_

His body gave out again and his limp form collapsed against the cold door. His vision blurred and the last thought that he had was.

_'I want to go home...'_


	3. Chapter 3

Rago finished drying his hair before putting on his shirt and walking out. "I wonder how my little Guest is doing? I hope he has commit suicide or something." Making his way to his room Rago opened his door to an, again, past out greyette.

With about a million questions running though his head he picked up the male and layed him back in bed, at this action Dynamis cringed. Rago's eyes searched the once prefect skin to his knee and sighed.

_'I was gone for maybe fifteen minutes and you injure yourself?'_

Giving his head a little shake the black son took Dynamis bridal style and carried him off to the bath for some cleaning. Once inside he sat Dynamis against the wall and called for a servant, Cycnus came.

"Is there something you want Master Rago?" The cream asked with a bow, he nodded. "I want you to clean and treat Dynamis' wounds. Make him look presentable." Cycnus gave another bow and went to fetch some supplies. When he came back he began treating the male's wounds, Rago starred.

"Master?" The Cygnus blader asked snapping the black son back to reality, he glared down at him.

"What?!" Rago growled. "Is there something wrong?!" Cycnus cringed slightly and returned back to work.

"Master Pluto wishes to speak to you, something about your father." Rago's ears perked up. "What!? Where is he!?" Cycnus stopped for a moment before wring out the dirty water and dipping the clothe again.

"He's in the throne room," He said as he dried Dynamis' leg and took out some medical tape. "How about you go talk to him? I will take care of him." Rago eyed him before giving a nod and stalking out of the room.

Cycnus giggled, his Master was weird.

* * *

Rago, pissed, angry and a tad confused paced down the long hall to his throne room and slammed open the doors to reveal Pluto. "You!" He snarled stomping up to him and took his collar. "Explain to me what I was just told!" Pluto gave his grin. "And what, may I ask, were you told?" Rago glared daggers.

"I was just told something about my father! Spill!" With a smirk Pluto slid out Rago's grasp and walked to a window. "Your father, Hades, is coming in two days to visit and see how you are doing. He means no harm." Rago snorted and crossed his arms.

"Bullshit! Every time he comes here he deliberately tries to mess with my work! He's nosy as fuck!" Pluto chuckled. "Oh Rago, of all people I should know but as Hades personal messenger I would disagree." He stared out the window to the depressed realm, his smirk dropped and his voice when serious.

"Hades is the god that rules this hell, you are not. Remember that...And if I were you I'd keep that 'Jupiter' boy out of your father's way or you never know what could happen if he got his hands on him, he is a godly descendent after all."

Without another word Pluto walked out of the room and was gone leaving a skeptical Rago to his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Dynamis opened his eyes to the sound of humming and the feel of warm water. He rubbed his eyes before recollection could kick in. Jerking foreword Dynamis' body hissed in pain and he was pushed back down. "Stay still or you'll reopen wounds! God, you're worse than Herschel is!"

The greyette looked down at the male as he worked on his bruised ankle. "You're...Cycnus aren't you?" Cycnus gave a nod and looked up. "Yes I am, and you are Dynamis." Silence over took the room once again as the cream now worked on his arm.

"Seems Master was a little to rough on you wasn't he? He has a tendency to do that."

"Cycnus?" He glanced up but didn't stop working. "Yes? Is something wrong? Is one of the bandages to tight?" Dynamis shook his head. "No just, is Rago...Always like this?" That caused Cycnus to chuckle. "Well sort of but he can be kind if he really wants to. Tho I'm surprised, he usually kills the people he drags he... And there! All patched up!"

Dynamis stood but before he could thank him Rago slammed the door open and took the males arm. "R-Rago!?"

"Come." He ordered sternly pulling Dynamis out. He struggled against the suffocating grip as he was dragged down the hall. "L-Let go!" Dynamis yelled only to make Rago's grip tighter. In the hopeless situation he gave up and let him self be dragged. Once inside the purple room he was thrown roughly on the bed, he winced.

"Rago don't!" Dynamis yelled but to his surprise Rago sat beside him. "Listen," The male said moving closer. "I know you hate this but please, for the next few days stay close to me." Dynamis glared and moved away.

"Why? Are you going to RAPE me again or something?!" Rago rubbed the back of his neck and released a held sigh. ''No I just...I want to keep you safe." Dynamis snorted. "Sure! and how am I going to be safe with you?! You stole my virginity!" Rago breathed deep.

_'keep your composer.'_

"You really are a monster!"

He snapped an pinned Dynamis down. "Shut up!" He snarled with glowing eyes. "I'm tiring to keep you safe dammit!" Dynamis cowered at the evil in Rago's red eyes, he stopped. He shook his head and took the greyette into an embrace.

"Please...Just stay beside me..."

"But why? Is something bad going to happen?"

Rago swallowed uneasy.

"My father's coming to visit."


	5. Chapter 5

"What?!" Dynamis practically screamed. "H-Hades is coming?" Rago watched as the teen almost broke down in his arms, he tightened his grip.

"Don't worry," He said in the most reassuring voice he could give. "I won't let him hurt you."

_'If only that were true..'_

He had to keep his father away from Dynamis, he just had to.

* * *

Later the night...

Dynamis layed awake in the large bed. No he wasn't tired or anything. He was just lying there, naked, sweaty and somewhat hungry with the man who, again, just had sex with him a couple hours earlier. Confused he sat there, something was different form the last time.

There was no restraints, no roughness, no hurt or even blood. He had been kind, caring and to his utter disbelief, gentle. He felt that Rago had changed but, why? Then, the thought of his duty entered him mind. What would his lord think!? He has literally been betraying his god! A hollow feeling gripped him before a chill ran down his spine, he was cold.

Hugging himself Dynamis closed his eyes and reopened them to see skin. He blushed, Rago was holding him. It was so was, Rago's body, he felt so at peace. Snuggling closer he fell into his own dream world.

* * *

Pluto closed the door before walking down the hall to his room.

_ 'Master Hades is going to be mad, very. Rago is getting to attached to his new guest...The lord will be pleased, angry, but pleased at this new information.' _

Turning the corner he pasted the servants room's and down to his own. Opening his door Pluto walked in and up to the small hand like mirror Lord Hades had given to him and touched the dull red glass, it glowed. Two red eyes appeared.

**_"__Pluto, do you have anymore information I should be aware_ _of?"_**

Pluto gave an evil smirk. "Yes," He said evilly. "Very."


	6. Chapter 6

Rago sat on his throne watching his three servants rush around and fixing things, this annoyed him. "Rago?" Dynamis asked placing a hand on the black son's shoulder, he looked up. Sighing Rago warped his arms around Dynamis' waist and dragged him into his lap. "R-Rago!?" Rago chuckled and buried his face in Dynamis' spiky grey mop, he smelled like...

"Strawberries?" Dynamis looked at him. "What?"

"Strawberries, your hair...It smells like them." It took a minute to realize this and the greyette blushed. "Yes well...Cycnus thought that you...Liked strawberries..." Rago chuckled again, pulled him closer and smiled. "On the contrary I love strawberries. I think their so...Lustful." Dynamis' blush reddened. "...I..."

"Master Rago!" Keyser called with a bow. "I have gotten word for Master Pluto that Lord Hades will be arriving earlier than expected." Rago glared down at the male but not without feeling the teen in his lap freeze, he held him tighter.

"How long is it until he arrives?" He watched as Keyser swallow hard and avoid any eye contact. "A few hours...About two at the most..." Rago's eyes reddened with anger.

"What the HELL! Why has no one told me till now?!" He stood up with Dynamis still in his arms, bridal style. "Keyser, tell Cycnus to bring food to my room for Dynamis around dinner and whatever you do, do not let my father know or get near him or I will personal kill you." Keyser gave a quick bow and sprinted off.

* * *

"Rago?" Dynamis asked as he was carried down the long hallway. "Are you really going to keep me locked in your room the whole time Hades in here?" Rago gave a nod.

"I told you this, I am trying to keep you safe. You safety is my top priority at the moment." Dynamis sighed and snuggled closer before closing his eyes.

''Thank you."

Rago looked down in surprise as the male fell asleep on him. He was so warm, so fragile yet strong. He chuckled to himself before carrying him off to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Rago strolled down the hall from his bedroom and returned to the balcony. His father would be here any moment and he didn't want anything to go wrong. The first and foremost thing that he worried about was Dynamis' safety. If his father got a hold of him all hell would break lose and trust him, that would not be good.

He stood there and waited, he wanted this to be over and done with as soon as possible. He growled as a hell hound drawn carriage rode up to the bottom doors of his domain, let the torture began.

* * *

Dynamis snuggled into the warm blankets as he slept. this felt weird, different even. He couldn't quite place it but there was this feeling... This sense of protection he felt when he was like this yet, he still couldn't place it. He opened his blue orbs to the black darkness of Rago's room. He sighed as a question entered his mind.

Why was he still here?

That really hit him hard.

What was he doing here?

Shouldn't he be trying to escape?

After all this was the room of the man, who not only, dragged him down here but also raped him, stole his virginity and gave him wound that will most likely become scars!

This was the man who crushed all his hopes and dreams! He should hate him! but...He couldn't.

For some reason he could not find it in his mind, his being, to hate him. Why? His heart practically stopped cold as the only plausible thought entered his mind.

I love him


	8. Chapter 8

Rago's eyes held cold hate rage as his father walked in, two servants at his sides. **"Hello son,"** He chuckled lowly.

Rago glared.

Hades stood at a good seven feet four inches and wore a traditional black sash with other dark purple garments. His eye color matched Rago's except for the fact their all red. His hair was dark grey and was the length of the floor, a long beard held his face.

Rago stayed his distance and crossed his arms. "Why are you here? I thought you weren't coming till tomorrow?" Hades gave a warm smile and patted Rago's shoulder, it was pushed away. "Don't give me that bullshit, what are you really here for?" Hades smile dropped and his eyes hardened. **"Pluto told me some...Interesting information about something you're hiding form me."**

Rago's eyes widened slightly but resumed almost instantly. "Well," He coughed awkwardly and jestered toward Hershel and Cycnus. "These two will take you to the room you will be staying in for the rest of your visit. If you need anything I will be in the throne room." Hades gave a nod before being lead down the hall. "Pluto," He called. "May I... Talk to you for a moment?"

The midnight haired male gave his signature 'smile' and bowed. "Of course, what is it that you wish to talk about?" Rago glared death. "How dare you tell him about Dynamis?!" Pluto gave a sly smirk. "Did I not warn you already? I tell Master Hades EVERYTHING. Your progress, your attitude, your... Sexual affairs, everything. Even the people you drag down here." Red eyes burned in betrayal and anger.

"You little-!" Pluto wagged a finger in his face. "Ah ah ah, I don't think so. Master Hades won't tolerate if his main messenger was beaten. Admit it, you have no power when he's around."

Rago looked hard at the floor and sighed. He was right, no matter how much power he had he could never overrule his father.

* * *

Dynamis was in a panic, this was a dream right? RIGHT?! How could he, a descendent of god and a man, fall in love with Rago, the son of evil and a man! With his head spinning and his heart pounding he breathed, he had to calm down. He folded his hands in his lap, he had to think. What exactly did he like about Rago?

_'Well he's become more gentle and...Kind but he's changed more than that. He really has become such a gentleman. Tho Rago was an abusive and horrid person at first he's kind now. He takes care of me, feeds me and he's even being considerate of my feelings... No wonder I've fallen for him.'_

As much as he wanted to smile he couldn't instead, he cried. Tears slid down his cheeks and dripped onto his hands.

_'This is terrible!_' Dynamis cried mentally as he sobbed. _'This is an offense to god! I'm...I'm a blasphemy!'_

* * *

Dinner had been severed about two hours later and consisted of meat, fish, vegetables and other assortments. There was a thick silence as the two ate, Hades spoke first. **"So,"** He asked cutting his steak. **"Who is this very special person I keep on hearing about?"**

Rago suppressed his murderous rage and took a bite of his fish. "It's none of your business." Hades glared at his child then shrugged. **"Fine then, how is the fight against the legendary bladers? Is it going well?"** Rago let a smirk stretch his face. "I killed one and injure the others." Hades gave an approving nod and took a drink of his wine. **"That's good, very even. Well I'm going to retire early and rest."** With that he stood up and exited the room. Rago sighed and stood as well.

"Hershel, Keyser you start on dishes. Cycnus come with me." The two bowed and resumed to work while Cycnus followed his master. "Did you feed him?" Cycnus gave a nod. "Yes I did but he looked drained and his face was tear stained. I don't think..." He trailed off and looked away.

"I want you to watch over him." Dark caramel eyes shot to their master in surprise. "He trusts you more than he does me. I want you to watch over him, protect him and take care of him. It'd be better for him." Cycnus gave a small nod. "But right now master," He said giving him a small smile.

"He needs you."


	9. Chapter 9

Rago looked at him as if he were crazy. "What in the hell are you talk about? Dynamis doesn't need me! He hates me!" Cycnus shook his head and pointed at him.

"Dynamis needs you! I have no way to comfort him but you... I see the way he acts when you hold him. Trust me Master Rago, he cares." Rago bit his lip and sighed.

"Fine, you got me. You go help Herschel and Keyser and I'll go to Dynamis but starting tomorrow you're on duty." Cycnus nodded and sprinted off to the kitchen. With a heavy sigh Rago walked to his door and gave it a soft knock. "Dynamis?"

The door opened slightly and a blue eye was reveled. "Can I come in?" The door was then opened fully and he was let inside. Rago walked in but instead of sitting on the bed he scooped Dynamis up in his arms and brought him to the bed. "What's wrong?" Dynamis turned away, no words left him mouth. "Dynamis?" Still no words but he was nuzzled, this scarred him.

"I'm sorry..." Rago felt wetness on his hand. "I-I..." Dynamis couldn't help but cry, he felt so stupid.

"Shh.." Dynamis felt his face being taken into large hands, he also felt lips kissing his tears away. "R-Rago?"

"Don't cry. Dynamis please tell me what's wrong. You're not hurt are you?"

Dynamis shook his head. "No," He glanced at Rago. "I'm just scarred." Rago gave a smile and tilted his chin up with a finger.

"Let's put this aside and get you into something that will fit you better." Dynamis blinked in confusion before looking down at his attire. All he really had on was a light grey XXL shirt that went to his knees and had a draft. "O-OK..."

Rago got up and pulled Dynamis off the bed and over to the wall, pulling the greyette's shirt off in the process. Dynamis imminently flushed and tired to cover himself up, Rago stopped him. "Don't," He ordered obviously enjoying this. "You're cuter this way."

A red blush clouded the younger's face as that word repeated itself in this mind, cute. He knew well enough that Rago doesn't like 'cute' things, he's was more likely to kill something 'cute' than like it. He was so confused.

Dynamis watched as Rago pushed the wall away to revile a door and opened it to a rack of clothing. "Now let's see..." He searched thought the rows of white and dark purple attire to something of different size. "Here," He said handing Dynamis a black pile. "This should work. I kept a couple just in case of something like this."

Dynamis unfolded the pile and starred. These were the same clothes that he wore when Rago had control over him, damned necklace. Unlatching the holders Dynamis slipped into the robe and rearranged it to it's proper location. "If you want," Rago smirked with a raise eyebrow. "You can wear the necklace too. I still have it." The Jupiter blader shook his head before sliding on the fingerless gloves.

"Now what?" He asked sitting back on the bed. "Don't you have to talk to your father or something of the sort?" Rago stayed silent with his eyes glued to Dynamis' small, slim form.

_'Damn! now I remember why I put him in black!'_

"Rago?" The black son shook himself form his thoughts and looked at him. "It's late and I do not want to see his hairy face anymore so I'm going to rest." He walked over to his bed and got in, he starred at Dynamis before patting the empty space next to him. "Don't think you're out of this yet, come here."

Rolling his eyes Dynamis crawled in beside him and snuggled in his chest.

"Night."

"Night."

Rago watched as blue eyes closed and small arms warped around him before he waved his hand and the candles flickered off.

"Sweet dreams."


	10. Chapter 10

Dynamis awoke to a surrounding of warmth and curled deeper into the warm chest. Why did this have to feel so good? Just the feeling of Rago's arms around him made him smile. Tho there was something that confused that he didn't quite understand. If Rago had had control of him before than why not do this then? It wasn't like he didn't remember anything from that time or anything.

He glanced at Rago's face, he looked almost peaceful. With all the courage he could muster rising Dynamis crawled on top of Rago's build chest, and while blushing so red heed give a tomato a run for it's money, lend foreword to his face.

He closed his eyes but before he could reach his face he was pecked on the lips. Dynamis' eyes snapped open to meet red one's, a smirk on the older's face.

"Morning_ sweetheart_."

Dynamis' face went from tomato red to ruby and he tried to get up, he couldn't.

"Where do you think you're going? Seducing me like that?"

He whirled around pinning Dynamis under him.

"Do you want some more _Love_?"

Dynamis' blush, if it could, reddened as Rago's hot breath tickled his face before his cheek was licked. "Master Rago?!" Cycnus opened the with a plate of french toast and sausage in hand. "Breakfast!" One look at the seen and he blushed before sitting the plate down. "Master? What are you still doing here? Your father is roaming the halls for you." Hearing this Rago was instantly up and out the door. He looked over a Dynamis who, not to be surprised, was starring at the plate of food.

"Go for it," He said sitting on the bed. "I brought it for Master Rago but since he didn't eat it it's yours." With that Dynamis stuffed a piece of sausage in his mouth.

"So," He asked between bites. "Why are you still here? Don't you have work to do?" Cycnus shook his head. "Until Lord Hades leaves I have to watch you 24/7 or a lest until Master Rago comes back." Dynamis shrugged and took another bite. "Is it lonely here?" Cycnus gave an unsure gaze. "Well not really but we're not allowed to go anywhere outside of the palace for safety precautions."

"What's it like outside?" He watched as Cycnus cringed slightly at the remembrance. "Dark and gloomy... Hell pretty much. First time out there I almost died if it weren't for Herschel."

"Herschel? He's the-."

"Black one? Yeah..." Dynamis watched as the Cygnus blader blushed at the males name.

"Do you maybe... Like Herschel?"

Dark caramel eyes widened slightly and his blush reddened. "That's none of your business!" Dynamis gave a small smile and put his arms up in defense. "Alright! Alright, I understand. keep it to yourself if you so desire."

* * *

Rago sighed frustrated annoyance as his father, Pluto and him were walking around the primasis as a 'tour'. "Gentlemen," Pluto said with a bow. "This is where I take my leave. I have some important work to attend to." Pluto then turned and walked off.

Rago watched as Pluto walked away, something wasn't right.

_'Pluto never go's down that hall except...' _

His eyes went wide and he sprinted down the hall.

_'...When he wants to speak to me!'_


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a few hours, about three, since Rago left and Dynamis and Cycnus were getting along nicely. They had talked most of the time, things like hell and food , beyblades and rago. "Do you like rago?" Dynamis gave a look of terror and blushed. "W-Why? Why would you even ask that?!" Cycnus smirked, looks like he struck a nerve. "I-I don't l-like Rago-o.. H-How could I possible...?"

"Because I see the way you act around him. The way you blush when he holds you. You even tried to kiss him this morning didn't you?"

Dynamis looked shocked. "Wait," His blush faded slightly. "How did you know about this morning?" Cycnus' smirk grew and he lend against the bed. "You don't just barge into a master's room, it's rude." Dynamis opened his mouth to speak when the door was brutally slammed open. "Hello?" Cycnus asked getting up and inching closer toward the door. "Master Rago?"

Right as he made it to the door black energy speared his chest, arms and legs. He screamed in pain, blood gushing out of the new formed holes. He collapsed to the floor. "Cycnus!" Dynamis cried as the owner of the power reviled itself. He was shocked.

"Pluto?! B-But...How?!"

Pluto rolled his eyes and stepped closer. "You wouldn't understand. Right my lord?" Dynamis' whole being was swallowed in terror as the ruler of hell appeared, his red eyes glaring coldly.

**"Come, it's time to go."**

* * *

Rago raced down the hall to his bedroom. There, in the distance, he could faintly hear Dynamis trying to fight back and screams. His heart nearly gave out as he made it to his room to see a bloody Cycnus on the floor. But, he couldn't find Dynamis. The greyette was gone, his eyes turned bright red. They would pay, they would pay dearly.

* * *

Hades smiled in satisfaction as he stroked spiky grey hair. He looked down at the male named Dynamis, he chuckled. Handcuffs were cuffed to his wrists and ankles and a bit in his mouth to keep him quiet. Lastly a leather blindfold covered his eyes.

**"My my, Rago really does have a... Unique taste in people doesn't he?"** Dynamis trembled as his head layed on Hades lap, rough hands digging in his hair.

**"Faster!"** He commanded the hell hounds. **"I want to get back before that insolent boy finds us!"**


	12. Chapter 12

"Prepare me a carriage!" Rago snarled. Because of Cycnus' injures and becoming 'invalid' at the moment and with Herschel taking care of him only Keyser was working. Keyser hurriedly attached the hell hounds and rode up to the door. Rago literally jumped into the thing and whipped the hounds. "Watch over the place!" And was gone.

* * *

Hades sat on his throne with Dynamis on his lap. The teen, still trembling in fear, was now chained to the floor. His bit now had deep bite marks in it and his blindfold was soaked with tears. His wrist and ankles had deep rings burned into them and everything was numb.

Why?

Why was this happening to him?

Where was Rago?

Rago... How much he missed him, he wanted him here, holding him, making him feel warm and protected.

** "You have such soft hair and smooth skin. A treasure really. I couldn't believe that Zeus found such a beauty. Tho Rago wasted you really, raping you like that, I taught him well."**

He dug his rough hands in Dynamis' hair and tugged hard, he whimpered from the pain. **"Silken soft lips,"** Hades said tracing them. **"I wonder how they will work?"** Trembling harder Dynamis struggled at the grip so hard the chains rattled. Hades frowned.

**"Quiet!"** He snapped yanking the collar around his sore neck. **"You will obey me whore! Now keep still or I'll do worse than that idiot!"** More tears left his eyes as Hades pulled him closer.

**"Let's have some _FUN_."**

* * *

Hershel's eyes were dusted with worry as he replaced one of Cycnus' bloody bandages. He couldn't believe that this happened, he filled with guilt. With gentle hands Herschel pulled the cream in to his arms and kissed his forehead. He wanted to cry. He should have been there, he could of protected him. Cursing under his breath he pulled Cycnus closer, nuzzling in his hair.

It smelled sweet, like raspberries. His skin was as soft as silk except for the layers upon layers of bloody bandages that covered him. Herschel felt tears well up in his eyes. "I'm sorry," He cradled Cycnus closer as his tears fell. "I'm so sorry!"


	13. Chapter 13

Rago cursed under his breath as whipped the hell hounds again. "Faster!" He snarled. "Hurry!" Rago's red eyes gleamed as thoughts jumbled in his mind. His father had Dynamis in his hold, he felt so betrayed!

_'Hades is wroth more trouble than he's worth'._

He whipped the hounds again.

_'He stole Dynamis away from me, practically killed one of my servants and leaves me with a mess! If he thinks he can get away with this than he's got another thing coming!'_

* * *

Dynamis sobbed endlessly and struggled against his new set of chains. Here he was in his new cell. He was freezing, stripped naked and bleeding. He no longer had the blind fold or the bit but his new shackles cut deep into his wrists and ankles making his existing burns hurt worse. He huddled himself together for warmth and lend on the hard brick wall.

God he missed Rago. His warm arms warped around him in protection and a strong chest to lay on is all he needed right now. His blood went cold and his heart froze, like that would ever happen again.

Dynamis felt tears brim his already puffy red eyes. He was stuck here with no one but himself and the devil.

_'God help me.'_ He thought as his tears fell. _'Someone... Save me...'_

* * *

Pissed as hell Rago stormed thought the gates at break neck speed. He stopped in a dark, cold center room. "Come out you fucking pedophile!" A deep voiced chuckle filled the room. **"Ah, my _SON_! What brings you to my castle? Have you come for your little _BOYFRIEND_?"** Rago snarled violently. "Let him go you rapist!"

Hades raised an eyebrow. **"Oh, now I'm the rapist? Think before you speak Rago. Who was the first one to rape whom?"** Rago's eyes sparked red hate. "Let. Dynamis. GO!" Hades rolled his eyes.

** "You _LOVE_ him don't you?"**

Rago flinched back but said nothing. Hades smirked at the silence. **"You do, well let me clear something up for you my boy! You can't love!"** Rago glared in retaliation. "You lie! You loved my mother! You cared for he more than anything!" Hades smirk dropped and his face went serious.

**"They did lie to you didn't they. I hated your mother! She was nothing but a whore! A useless whore with the only intention of giving me my successor! That was the only thing that bitch ever did right!"**

Rago's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Give me dynamis," His voice went to the sound of slaughter. "Or else." His eyes went as red as his fathers and his teeth sharped.

**"But I don't have him. You see your little Dynamis is in the dungeon and is going to be executed later to day. If you can find him before then you can take him back and do whatever but if not... I will kill him."**

Rago glared coldly at him.

**"You have a hour."**

He was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

Dynamis watched the gates of his cell as 'people' groaned past. Their bodies were twisted and skeleton like, eye sockets void of their original filling. Shivers ran down Dynamis' spine as the captives tried to grab him though the bars.

_ 'This is hell.'_

He thought holding his knees to his chest.

"I'm scarred."

* * *

Rago raced though the halls as he made his way to the chambers. It had been a lest forty minutes since heed left his father and he was lost. "Dammit!" He cursed tightening his fists. "Where the hell is the fucking dungeon?!"

"Two halls down to your right."

Rago looked down in surprise at a young brunette girl, around six to eight. She was small with green eyes and a loose ponytail. "Thanks." he said gently before running down the right hall and rounded the corner.

He was going to make it!

* * *

Dynamis struggled as two men, around Rago's size, grabbed his arm harshly.

"Stop!"

One broke the chains while the other threw him a pile of clothes. "Dress." He ordered in a demonic voice, he quickly obeyed. Dynamis yelped as the scratchy fabric ripped open one of his many injures. Once it was on he looked down at it.

He wore nothing but a rough grey slave shirt about the size of the one he wore days earlier. "Stand and follow me." Trembling Dynamis stood and followed roughly and stumbled harshly. "Keep going!" Whimpering he stood again and licked his dry lips.

"W-Where are y-you t-taking me?"

"Execution."

Dynamis froze before being dragged again. "W-What?! Why?!" The guard glanced/glared at him before a slight smirk pasted his features.

My master doesn't need you anymore."

* * *

Rago ran down the halls of cells searching, searching for him. His eyes darted everywhere but no matter how much he looked Dynamis wasn't there.

"Dammit!"

He snarled with blind rage.

"I'm too late!"


	15. Chapter 15

Dynamis trembled in total fear as large shackles weighted down his arms and legs, he had no where to run. He watched as the two guards from before lifted him like nothing and hung him from the wall. His limbs felt like they were being torn apart, he felt stretched. He was about to speak when the all mighty ruler of hell strolled in with the one thing Dynamis didn't want to see, a whip. Not just any old regular whip ether but a steel spiked one.

Dynamis' heart gave out and he closed his eyes as the last little bit of his hope disappeared.

He was going to die.

* * *

Rago felt everything inside him boil. He had come so far, he was not going to lose now! This was just to much! He starred at his hands and clenched them together.

_'Last straws call for last resorts.'_

Rago closed his eyes and focused his energy. He waited for his hands to glow black before pushing them to the wall.

"Show me the one I seek," His voice grew dark, as dark as his father's. **"Take me to him. Take me to Dynamis."**

Opening his eyes he stepped into the shadows and was gone.

* * *

Dynamis screamed in horrid agony as the sharp metal raked his back. Tears coated his face and mixed with the blood and sweat. His body was numbed with pain and he wondered how he was still alive.

Dynamis could feel his hot, red crimson draining from his body. His sight began to fad and his throat flooded with the salted taste of his own blood. He coughed and slowly watched his blood cascade down his chin onto the floor.

_'What a painful way to die.'_

He weakly glanced around the part of the room he could see.

_'What did I ever do to deserve this? Was it because I fell in love with the enemy? Is it because I kept it a secret? Fine then, I love him. There! I said it! I love Rago with all my_ _heart!' _

More tears dripped from his eyes.

_ 'And... I'll never get to tell him...'_

With another snap of the spiked weapon dynamis felt the last shard of his light drained from him.

* * *

Rago scoured the shadows before finally finding the room his Dynamis was in, he didn't know whether to he happy or murderous. Murderous won. With every ounce of his furious Rago ripped though the shadows and rushed toward his father. The man didn't even flinch just dodged. Rago stumbled but got back up and punched blindly, Hades caught his hand.

**"Insolent brat!"**

He threw him aside and raised the whip back to dynamis.

"NO!"

Rago demanded before knocking the torture device out of his hand.

"STOP!"

Hades watched in shock as his son ran over to Dynamis as tried to free him, he chuckled. **"You can't free him like that."**

Rago stooped and glared at him.

"How?"


	16. Chapter 16

Hades laughed twice as hard and then got serious.** "Why do you want to save this boy anyway Rago?! He is the cause of all our problems! If he wasn't here the world would have been ours already!"**

Rago whipped around and glared. "I love him! That's why!" He turned back to Dynamis and took his face into his hands. "Dynamis," Rago asked with no reply. "Dynamis?" His eyes filled with worry and he brushed away matted grey hair to feel his heart break. His beautiful body was drenched in his own blood and bruises layed everywhere.

**"He's dead."** Hades said casually. **"You just missed him."**

He watched as his son Rago fell to his knees and took the boy's cold hand. "Dammit!" He cursed squeezing the small hand a little to hard. "Why?! DYNAMIS!"

**"Unchain him."**

Everyone looked at the high ruler in surprise and shock but obeyed. Dynamis' body fell lifelessly into Rago's arms, he held him tightly. "You're the king of this hell, right?" Hades gave a nod. **"Yes, what about it?"**

"Bring him back. Make him live once more."

Hades laughed but when he saw the serious in his boy's red eyes he sighed. **"I can't, you know that."** Rago glared harder and Dynamis closer. "You lie! I've seen you do it a million times over! Revive him!"

**"I can't you idiot! I told you this already! Maybe I could if I were younger but I am older and don****'****t**** have the energy to! If you truly love him then revive him yourself!"**

Rago gave him a quizzical look before tracing Dynamis' lips. "Fine, how?" Hades was quite surprised at how fast he agreed. **"You revive him as you do any other human."** Rago's fire rose as he face palmed. "I've never revived anyone you old ass! Now tell me how or I'll-."

**"You'll what?"**

Hades asked with a raised eyebrow.

** "What will you do? Rago ask yourself honestly 'Is it wroth it?'." **

Rago's body was shaking with annoyance as he looked down at Dynamis' bloody body, it slowly diminished.

**"Just tell me, is HE worth it?"**

"Yes, he is! Dammit tell me how to save him!"

**"Kiss him."**

His son blinked in confusion, he answered the question before it could be spoken.

**"Kissing him can spark his heart and hopefully restart it. If you really love him it will restart. This will also be a test to see if what you say is true."**

Rago growled deep in his throat and sighed.

"Alright but if you're joking with me you'll regret it."

Hades laughed.

**"Sure you will."**


	17. Chapter 17

Rago layed Dynamis down and hovered over him. This reminded him of that fairytale, that one where true love's kiss wakes the sleeping princess.

_'What was it call? Sleeping... Sleeping Barny or something or the sort...'_

Pushing that thought from his mind Rago creased Dynamis' cold cheek then lend closer to his face. Taking icy skin into his hands he kissed frozen bloody lips as heartwarming as possible.

Almost like magic Rago felt heat illuminate from the limp body beneath him. A strong heart beat began to pulsing in the once hallow chest. Blood flooded and flowed through the empty abandon veins. Rago parted and watched as the male coughed harshly showing life. Relief over took him and he sighed, he was alright.

"What?" Dynamis asked looking around then at Rago, a confused a slightly amazed glint in his eyes. "Rago? But... How? I was dead!" Rago just smiled and took him into his arms.

"I love you."

Blue eyes went wide and he looked up at him. He starred in disbelief. He loved him, he really did. Tears brimmed his eyes as Rago looked at him slightly shocked. "Dynamis?! Are you alright?! You're not in pain are you!?" Dynamis shook his head and wiped away his tears, he was... smiling?!

"I'm just happy,"

He said before pecking Rago's lips.

"I love you too."

Both males blushed and rago pulled him close.

**"Well isn't this heartwarming,"** Hades said crossing his arms. **"But if you do not recall this boy here is servilely injured and is still losing blood. So if you don't want him to die again I suggest you get him** **home." **

Rago glared at his old man before scooping Dynamis up in his arms. "If you ever touch or even get near Dynamis I will kill you." He tightened his grip before turning around and walked away.

* * *

Rago held Dynamis close as he whipped the hell hounds. He could feel the greyette cringe every time the whip cracked. As much as he didn't want to he had to, the more he whipped them the faster they go. When the hell hounds were moving steady Rago removed Dynamis from his side and to his lap.

Looking down he caught the sight of a bloody, beaten face. But no matter how ravished that face was he still thought that it was beautiful. Sighing he shifted Dynamis so his sleeping body was laying against his chest.

He warped his arms around the small frame and kissed his forehead. He smelled like blood, sweat and sex. That inflamed him. When they got back the first thing on his list was to bathe. Narrowing his eyes Rago swallowed the disgusting taste from his mouth. Tho, he was surprisingly happy.

Dynamis said that he loved him too. He felt his heartbeat warmen. He would protect Dynamis from now on, no matter what the challenge.


	18. Chapter 18

Once Rago and Dynamis got back to the palace they checked up on Cycnus' condition before carrying the greyette to the shower. He sat the male down and gently removed the bloody, tethered slave shirt and undressed himself. Rago then proceeded to fill the huge bath with warm water. After it was filled he got in then lifted Dynamis up and onto him. He felt Dynamis stir and watched him open his orbs.

Blue eyes looked around before taking account of where he was and blushed. "Morning love," Rago greeted kissing him on the forehead. "How did you sleep?" Dynamis avoided eye contact, his blush reddening he replied with a sigh. "Fine. Did you carry me all the way here?" The black son gave a nod and brushed the hair from his eyes.

"Can you turn around for me?" Dynamis blinked in confusion. "W-Why?"

"You want me to wash your hair or not?"

Blushing redder Dynamis shifted himself so he was no longer facing Rago. He tensed slightly as Rago shampooed his hands and slicked them into his wet hair. Sighing in content Dynamis snuggled into the build chest he was currently using as a back board. "You alright?" Rago asked as bubbles started to suds. "I was just thinking. If you had control of me before then why didn't you do this then?" Rago sighed. "Close your eyes."

Dynamis obeyed before soothing warm water was poured over his head washing away the shampoo. "It wasn't until after that point that I relieved my feelings for you." He then squirted body wash onto a clothe and began to wipe Dynamis down.

"So, I've said my part of the story now how about you? How did you fall in love with me?"

The greyette blushed ruby red as Rago's hand found his thigh. "I-I don't really know...But I do remember the cause." The black son raised an eyebrow and resumed to wash Dynamis' legs. "Then how? I am dieing to know." Dynamis sighed as his thoughts jumbled.

"Well when you went from cruel and demonic to kind and gentle, and the way you treated me after that... It was new to me. I'd never been held or even touched like that. I just don't know what happened but... I fell for you."

Rago smiled and led Dynamis' face toward his before kissing him.

"God I love you."


	19. Chapter 19

After drying off Dynamis was carried back to their bedroom and was layed down on the bed. He looked up at the smiling red eyes starring down at him. "Tired?" Rago asked walking to his closet and opening the door. "Yeah..." He breathed breathlessly.

"Here." Rago said throwing him an outfit. "Thanks." With that Dynamis unshackled the robe and slipped it over his head before fixing it to the right spot. He was then handed a pair of black fingerless gloves.

"Well," The Jupiter blader asked doing a three hundred sixty degree turn. "How do I look." Rago smirked and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Beautiful as always." Dynamis blushed and lend against Rago strong body. The blackette smiled and pulled the male to the bed and onto his chest. Sighing he put one arm under him head and the other in Dynamis' soft hair.

Dynamis huddled closer as he heard Rago's healthy heart beat. He knew this was mean but some times he kinda forgot that Rago had a heart beat. You know, being evil and all. Closing his eyes he drifted and curled closer. Warmth favored him as he savored it. Gently Dynamis wondered his mind.

* * *

_**Why are you still**** here?**_

_Because I love him._

_**Here has hurt you?**_

_I know and I have forgiven him for it._

_**You were**** dead?**_

_I was revived._

_**By who?**_

_Rago._

_**Why?**_

_Because he loves me._

_**Are you sure?**_

_Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be!?_

_**He could be using you?**_

Fire sprouted from the darkness.

_**H****e's**** using you! You Dynamis are the reason why your friends haven't stopped the darkness! You are the key to everything they need to achieve light! Yet you stay and sleep by the ENEMY! **__**You boy don't deserve to be a god's descendent!**_

The flames turned purple and two sky blue eyes appeared before him.

_**You Dynamis, blader of the planet Jupiter, have broken a three thousand year old law! Loving the enemy!**_

The blue turned red and the flames surrounded him.

_**You have betrayed your god!**** TRAITOR!**_

Dynamis let out a scream as the flames consumed him.


	20. Chapter 20

"Dynamis!" Ocean blue eyes snapped open to Rago's concerned red one's. "You OK? You were screaming." Dynamis cringed and moved away. "I'm sorry..." He got up and started to the door, he was stopped. Rago had a hold of his wrist.

"Dynamis?" The male gasped and froze as his name left those lips, he felt like crying. "I'm fine Rago." He turned to him and gave the best smile he could at the moment.

"I'm just going to take a stroll around the palace," He glanced at Rago before turning back. "Alone." Before rago could object Dynamis tore his hand out of his grip and walked out the door with a slam. Rago looked aside slightly hurt.

What had Dynamis dreamed about?

* * *

Dynamis wavered down the hall while holding the wall for support. His throat burned like hellfire and he could barely keep his site straight. His body shook with each unbalanced step he took. He felt so torn apart. Too pick between the man he loved and his god and friends, it was to much! Pain pricked his heart, how it hurt.

Tears brimmed his eyes as he pushed farther down the dim hallway. Dynamis clutched his chest as crys shook him hard. With no strength left within him Dynamis collapsed to the floor.

He could still hear them.

The voices.

They kept repeating the same thing over and over again.

_**You have betrayed your god!**** TRAITOR!**_

He whimpered at the words before giving up entirely.

_'I really do love Rago I...'_

His thoughts trailed to a point where he could no longer finish them. Tears dripped down his cheeks as his eyelids closed themselves. Hopefully the voices won't be so mean.

* * *

Rago starred at the door as his mind went. Dynamis was acting strange. He hardly ever had nightmares anymore and he never ran from him. Something was definitely off. "Dammit!" He stood and went to the door before gripping the handle.

He had to find dynamis and get answers before it was too late.

* * *

Dynamis layed on the floor in a heap of broken ties. He was so torn between his love and happiness and his fate. The harsh voice boomed as he clutched his head.

_**You TRAITOR! Letting your friends, the people who look upon you for wisdom and hope, alone to fend the darkness off by themselves! You're scum!**_

He whimpered as his finger tugged at his hair, as he tried to find words they screamed.

_**Rot in the hell you love so much!**_

Tears coated his cheeks turning them red, his heart hurt.

Was he really this bad?

He never remembered doing anything wrong.

_**You love the enemy.**_

Dynamis looked away then to his hands.

_**You have committed sins beyond betrayal. You should have stayed dead.**_

Dynamis sighed.

"Maybe I should have..."


	21. Chapter 21

Rago looked down each and every long hallway he came acrossed as he strolled down the main. Where was he? Heed been gone for what, twenty minutes. He snarled. What was Dynamis' problem? He had never jumped him before. He breathed as he paced down the hall.

_'Dynamis,' _

Rago rounded the next corner and stopped, he was frozen.

Dynamis layed lifelessly on the floor with his hair covering him face. Like a mad man He raced over and pulled the male to his chest. "Dammit," He cursed and lifted him.

"I am not letting you out off my site again."

* * *

Red eyes watched as Dynamis' chest rose and fell. Tenderly Rago wiped away his hair to revile long eyelashes and soft lips. He bit his lip hard then sighed.

"..Mhg..."

Rago lowered his gaze to the sleeping boy. _'He's having another nightmare.' _

He went to wake him but the moment their skin touched.

_**TRAITOR!** _

He flinched back and blinked in revitalization. Dynamis' nightmares weren't him being torture or killed but him betraying his fate. He could understand that, Dynamis had always listened to the heavens and stuff but... He trailed off.

His father was right, they still had the final battle to attend too and Dynamis was a big part of it. He could feel something inside him breaking, it was painful.

"Dynamis," Rago said debating on whether or not to crease his face. "Wake up, we need to talk."

* * *

Dynamis sat on the bed while rago kneeled in front of him. "What is it?" The greyette asked with concern. "Is something wrong?" He watched as Rago took his hand and kissed the palm. "You need to leave." Dynamis' eyes went wide and he went into panic.

"W-What are y-you t-talking about?" His voice became shaky. "Rago Y-You... Y-You can't b-be serious?!" The black son looked away, he had to end this. "Dynamis listen to me, you need to leave. The final battle must go on. He looked at his lover, the poor boy was shaking.

"But," Blue eyes flooded with tears. "I want t-to stay h-here... W-With you..." Rago sighed and brought the sobbing male into his arms. "I'm sorry..." He held him tighter. "But you need to go back, to go home." He pulled the tear stained face out of his chest and proceeded to wipe away the loose tears.

"I love you. I really do but you return to the legendary bladers, they need you." More tears trickled down Dynamis' cheeks, he hugged Rago.

There was silence as he sobbed. Hearts shuttered at the long silence. Rago rested his cheek in the soft grey hair and stroked his back in comfort, it gave none.

'I'll perpetrate your things, you leave tomorrow."


	22. Chapter 22

The night was warm as Dynamis clung to Rago's body. Rago watched him. He knew that Dynamis didn't want to leave but he had to. the prophecy must go on, he was going to be destroyed. "I'm sorry Dynamis," He felt a tweak of pain entered his chest as he kissed the tanned forehead. "I love you."

* * *

The morning was quiet as the two ate. Cycnus, who had been terribly injured before hand, was up and walking due to Hershel's incredible healing abilities. Dynamis stayed completely and utterly silent, most likely devastated. He hadn't said a single word since last night and it was really starting to get to the blackette.

He glanced at the clock, 8:15am. Dynamis was leaving at 8:30am and then... They would be enemies again. He bit back the hurt of that sentence and stood. "Come," He told the finishing greyette. "We must prepare you for the way home." Dynamis stood and followed until they were back to their room. Rago knew that his lover was broken hearted and most likely feeling betrayed. He never meant to hurt him.

_'I am such an idiot!'_

He hissed causing Dynamis to jump slightly.

_'This is a my fault! If I had only stopped while I could... It would have saved so much heartbreak.'_

Dynamis walked behide the man he loved. Why did he have to leave? He wanted to stay. Yes it had been only a month or so but in that short he had felt loved, so loved that it almost hurt.

He sighed and sat on the bed. This was the last time he would sit on this bed. He glanced over at Rago who was rummaging through his closet. There he pulled out a light grey robe and handed it to him. "Get changed and I'll drop you off." Dynamis gave a nod and began undressing.

Rago watched as he removed the black cloths to his healing skin, regret flooded him. The remembrance stabbed him hard and he turned away. He started this and he would end this. Once Dynamis was changed Rago summoned dark portal and held out his hand.

"Let's get you home."

Dynamis glanced at the portal then to Rago, unexpectedly he jumped into Rago's arms and hugged him tightly. "I love you." Rago hugged him back. "I love you too." He felt Dynamis' hold become shaky.

"Please just leave."

He looked down at the brokenhearted face before kissing his forehead. "I'll see you at the final battle." With that he released Dynamis and lead him to the portal. He watched as the greyette looked back and was gone.


	23. Chapter 23

Dynamis stepped out onto the blacktop, he looked around. This was...?!

"The WBBA headquarters?"

He blinked in amazement, Rago really was special. He released a breath and walked thought the automatic doors. Almost instantly gasps and whispers emerged as he strolled to the elevator. Once inside Dynamis pressed for the top floor. As the motor started and the box rose his mind wondered.

Are his friends alright?

Did they even notice his absence?

He watched as the buttons flashed when they passed the floor, it stopped at the top and the door opened. He hesitantly walked down the hall and into the head office, eyes stared at him in shock. "D-Dynamis?!" Was the only thing he heard before he was tackled to the ground by hugs.

"Oh my god! Dynamis you're back!" Gingka cried in joy as him, Masamune, Yu, Kenta and Titi strangled him in happiness, He glanced around the room. Madoka was in tears with Hikaru comforting her. Most of his other friends were smiling and or secretly caring by not showing it.

"So," Ryo, the head director of the WBBA, asked walking up to him. The five let him go and Ryo came closer and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright? You were gone for almost a month. He didn't do anything unjust to you did he?" Dynamis looked away. "Nothing to bad, but I promise you I am fine."

"D-Dynamis?" They all looked a Madoka who was walking toward him, something in her hands. "I-I..." She was still sniffling. "I think t-this is yours." Dynamis looked down in surprise and smiled. there in her hands layed his beloved beyblade Jade Jupiter. "I fixed him up so he's good as new." He gave a nod and took the metal bey.

"Thank you Madoka." He said his smile beaming. "Y-Your welcome!" She smiled happily, her tears gone.

Dynamis' heart felt warmth as his friends talked to him.

* * *

As night fell Dynamis was given a room and was left to himself. He layed on the bed in a daze. The bed was so big and lonely. He missed Rago's strong arms and build chest. He went and turned off the lights before crawling into the covers.

No matter how snuggled he was in the sheets he still felt cold. Once he fell into a dreamland of sleep he was completely oblivious of the two red eyes at the window or the firm hand that creased his hair and took him good night.

"Sweet dreams love."


	24. Chapter 24

Morning arrived and Dynamis rose with the sun. Going to the bathroom he took a hot shower, dried off, got dressed and began to brush his damp hair. As it dried Dynamis applied his usual lipstick and eyeliner before his hair puffed to it's normal form. Once he finished Dynamis returned to the main section of the room and slid on his finger less gloves, he looked in the full body mirror.

He was back to normal, most of his bruises were ether healed and gone, a few scarred. Sighing he walked to the door and opened it before heading to HQ.

* * *

Ryo watched as all nine legendary bladers and allies filled his large office. Dynamis sat on one of the chairs as the president of the WBBA spoke. He talked about how this wasn't going to be easy or that they should give it there all. "Dynamis, do you have any thoughts or information of the upcoming battle?" He gave a nod and rose to his feet and faced his peers. "This battle is going to be one of the things you will ever do. Rago..."

He lost his words as Rago's smile flashed though his head. "... He's...He's..." His voice became shaky. So shaky he could no longer speak. "Dynamis?" Tsubasa asked walking closer to him and looked at his face. "You're crying." Dynamis touched his face and started to feel the wetness.

How could this be?

He hardly said anything and he was sobbing. He could no longer stand it and pushed past his friends before bolting out the door. Everyone stood in shock as the door was slammed shut. "I'll go after him." Gingka said as he raced down the hall after him.

* * *

Finally finishing the five minute sob run to the second floor Dynamis collapsed in a corner. His eyes were red and puffy, his legs ached. You try running down twelve flights of stairs without tripping or running into someone. He rested his head on the wall, he was exhausted.

"Finally!" The Pegasus blader cried as he rounded the corner to find him. "I thought you would never stop! You OK?" He sat beside Dynamis startling him. "You just started crying for no reason. Did something happen to you?" Dynamis opened his mouth but only a sob came out. More tears trickled down his already tear stained cheeks and he buried his face in his hands.

Gingka sighed a began rubbing the males back in comfort. "I-I ...Just ..." The greyette chocked but he couldn't finish, it was to painful. "Dynamis please answer me. Did Rago do something to you?" Blue met blue and Dynamis wiped away his tears. "It's nothing, really." Gingka's smile died and he grabbed Dynamis' arms.

"Come on!" He said pulling him to the stairs. "Gingka please!" He begged but found it futile and let himself be dragged up the dozen flights he had gone down before hand. When they made it back up he was sat in front of his peers, again. "Spill."

He swallowed as his friends stared at him waiting for answers. Opening his mouth Dynamis let it out well, most of it anyway. He left out the part about him falling in love and the pleasure of out but he did talk about Hades kidnapping him and being tortured. It all poured out before him, there was no going back now.


	25. Chapter 25

That night Dynamis layed in bed, fully awake and unable to sleep. Almost everything that had happened to him that day was left ringing in his ears. He got up and walked to the bathroom. Wetting a clothe Dynamis washed his face along with his makeup. He looked in the mirror. He was lonely. Even with his friends by his side without Rago's presents everything seemed grey. Sighing Dynamis returned to his bed and crawled under the covers, holding himself.

_**It is cold. **_

_**Alone in the dark I stand. **_

_**No one truly wants me here.**_

_** I am still a traitor in my heart and will pay for my sins.  
**_

_**My chest hurts with each breath I take.**_

_**I shouldn't be**_**_ alive_. **

Midnight air filled the room as the window was opened. A creak echoed though the room, then another, all leading to the bed.

_**I should have stayed dead.**_

_**Everything would have been fine then.**_

_**I have no purpose, my life is useless now.**_

The blankets were drawn back from the sleeping figure, his body was shaking and tears soaked his cheeks.

_**I should have stayed out of the way.**_

_**I have betrayed the will of the heavens.**_

_**My fate holds no use.**_

Strong hands gently wiped away loose tears, then brought the boy into his hold.

_**yet there is warmth.**_

_**It holds me tightly and has no bounds.**_

_**That feeling is rooted to me no matter what happens.**_

He was pulled into a warm embrace before the covers were pulled over them and a voice spoke. "It's alright now," There was a kiss planted on the smaller male's forehead.

"I'll protect you."

* * *

Morning awoke and Dynamis stretched foreword with a yawn. That was the best sleep he's had since he was back. How? He went to get up when he stopped. There on the bed layed a purple rose. Even know he was confused he knew fully well where it came from. He took it in his hand and tenderly sniffed it.

The aroma was amazing!

A spike less purple rose with a beautiful scent could only come from one place... Rago was trying to cheer him up. He still cared, still loved him even know later that day they would have to fight each other.

"I love you too."


	26. Chapter 26 end

This looked so familiar. Here they were on the same abandoned island, all of them there with Rago acrossed the grounds. It took everything in Dynamis' body not to run over and hug him. As he heard launchers rip he joined and sent Jupiter toward Rago. Everything inside him knotted as blows send everyone but him back. Even on opposite sides Rago still didn't want him hurt, he still loved him.

"Go Pegasus!" Gingka yelled as the blue bey glowed. He watched as the other's did as well. Rago's eyes began to glow and he transformed into his final from. His body morphed and a tall, black abyss replaced it. Dynamis felt deja-vu when Diablo Nemesis blew his teammates away like nothing.

"Dynamis!" Kyoya yelled as his beyblade Fang Leone was hit back hard. "A little help here!" Dynamis snapped out of his trance and commanded Jupiter forward. "Go! Jade Jupiter!" Rago peered over to see his lover rushing at him, a smirk played his deformed face. When Dynamis tried to clashed Nemesis dodged but didn't attack.

"We need to start the seal!" Aguma yelled getting to his feet. Some of the bladers gave nods expect for Dynamis who was fearing the worst. If the seal was completed he... Would lose Rago forever then... He would be alone again.

"Screw the seal!" Kyoya barked with Chris agreeing. "We should just arbitrate him! We have the power too!"

Dynamis' heart nearly stopped as the other's agreed. "OK then," Gingka said with a grin. "Let's use all our power to destroy him!" Every legendary blader held up their beys and they began to glow. Biting his lip he looked at Rago who gave a nod.

Shutting his eyes tight Dynamis held his bey high as well. Tears slid down his cheeks as all their power combined and shot Rago in the chest. The monster cried in pain before returning to his human from. Everyone cheered but stopped as they watched Dynamis run to the enemy. Sobbing Dynamis buried his head in Rago's bloody chest, a hand patted his hair.

"Shhh..." Rago cooed as blood flowed down his chin. "B-But..." Dynamis chocked as Rago kissed his forehead. "I will always love you, alive or dead. You're my world Dynamis..." He wiped away his lovers tears. "Say you love m-me, for o-one last *Hard cough* time..."

"I love you!" Dynamis cried bring a bigger shock to his friends behide him. "I love you so much! Please... Don't me here without out!" A smile pasted Rago's face as he started to glow. "W-What?"

"I'll see you later... I love y-."

His sentence was left unfinished as his body dissipated into yellow light leaving Dynamis by himself. Everything inside him broke. All his hope, light and warmth drained from him as more tears welled in his eyes. "No... NO!" He clenched the ground as his gathered around him and rubbed his back in comfort.

"I-I knew h-he was evil b-but I still l-loved him! N-No matter h-how black hearted h-he was!"

He was pulled into a hug tho he didn't know who did it because everything was a blur. He had no clue how long he cried but all he remembered after that was being piggybacked by somebody, most likely Aguma, to the copper that had come for them. Even know everyone wanted to celebrate they didn't, not with Dynamis around anyway.

Broken hearted Dynamis sat in the corner alone. He waited until they were back before running to his given room. "I still love you," He looked down at the purple rose in the crystal vase.

"No matter how black hearted you are."


	27. Epilogue

It had been a year since Rago 'died' and Dynamis was back at the shire. He sat at his throne and stared at the night sky, it was beautiful. He looked to his side to one of the many rose bushes scattered around the holy grounds. He picked one of the rich purple roses and held it to his nose. Sniffing it he smiled as the fragrance reminded him of his deceased lover.

Dynamis went and picked a few more before standing and walking to his room. As he made his way down the halls the roses lined the walls. When he got to his room he sat on his bed. There on his bedside table was a crystallized vase containing dead, black flowers. With that smile still on his face Dynamis removed the corpses and replaced them with the fresh ones. Then took the dead ones and placed them into the nearest flower pot for the worms to decompose. He did this about every two weeks.

He loved purple roses. The smell, the feel, Dynamis loved all of it. Throughout the year Dynamis' body had healed to leave only one or two physical scar but the mental... There were to many to count. He yawned and went to bed. Yes he still missed Rago, he never stopped but without his support everything was hard.

After he was brought back Dynamis had a major mental breakdown and started rebuilding after that. Snuggling into the blankets Dynamis enhailed the tender and lingering scent of the roses. They reminded him so much of... He blushed as he closed his eyes and let his mind wonder his precious memories.

* * *

END


End file.
